Ticket Home
by JyrusQuash
Summary: Dipper and Mabel, now 16, go back to Gravity Falls to aid Soos and Melody with the Mystery Shack. What they don't know is that someone is on their trail, on a mission of vengeance. Will things be just as adventurous as their last visit? Who knows for sure. Inspired by the song "Ticket Home", by The Bones of J.R. Jones...listen to it it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**JQ: Hi, everyone. This is my first story. Just a heads up, I'm used to writing graphic novels, so any errors that you would like to point out are really helpful. This is strictly a Gravity Falls fanfic...no crossovers or anything. I do not own Gravity Falls at all, and If I did, it certainly would not be finished :(**

 **Anyway, happy reading!**

Chapter 1: Summer Rain

 _ **Piedmont, California**_

The year is 2016, where we find our favorite pair of paranormal investigators at the tender age of 16, getting ready to head back to the adorably uncanny town of Gravity Falls Oregon. The summer has just arrived and Mabel practically begged her parents to let them revisit their friends at the Mystery Shack. Dipper was still packing whilst his sister was scrambling around the house, trying to get a hold of Waddles. After running passed his room, Mabel peered in, distastefully. She walked in and picked up one of his pillows, off of the ground.

"Dipper, quit being a butt and help a sister out!" Mabel proceeded to toss the pillow at her twin brother, and he cringed. Mabel now towered over her brother at the height of 5'7. Dipper was only 5'5. "I need waddles to stay still, so I can put the collar on him!" She held up a shiny orange and pink collar. It almost appeared to be made entirely out of glitter.

"That can't be comfortable." Dipper deadpanned. His heart was full of sympathy for the large animal. "He won't need it. Besides, who else owns a 200 pound pig?" Dipper picked up the pillow that had previously assaulted him, and threw it back at his sister. Unfortunately, his athletic ability had not improved since he was 6.

"Ha, ha! Beta twin!" Mabel teased. "Anyway, hurry! We have to catch the bus in, like, one hour!" Hearing a familiar grunting behind her, she quickly spun around in an attempt to grasp Waddles, but he was too quick and she fell on her face. Dipper snickered and she groaned.

"Who's the beta twin now?" Dipper said triumphantly. At least as triumphantly as he could manage before Waddles ran passed and he fell on top of his sister. Entering the hallway was their father. He rolled his eyes, affectionately, at his teen children.

"You kids might wanna get a move on. The bus leaves in…" The tall pepper-haired man glanced at his wrist watch, "…about 49 minutes." Mabel gasped.

"Well, pops, saddle up the Chevy and let's get going!" Mabel said, tugging on his sleeve and pulling her luggage simultaneously. Waddles, hearing Mabel run out the door followed suit. The middle-aged man chuckled at his daughter and adjusted his shirt, once she released him. Before grabbing his keys, he turned to look at his son.

"You ready kiddo?" he asked, hardly recognizing the true weight of his question. Dipper had remained in contact with Soos and Wendy, after Weirdmaggedon. Nothing too eventful has occurred since then. Occasionally, he received letters from Stan and Ford's travels. Truthfully, as excited as he was, Dipper was nervous to head back. He knew that there was always going to be something new, something peculiar, something dangerous, to explore. Dipper took one last look around his California home. He inhaled deeply and picked up Wendy's woodsman hat. Wendy would probably not be there, as she went away for college. He began to experience heavy nostalgia and forgot about the man in front of him.

"Son?"

"Oh, s-s-sorry." Dipper replied. He quickly shoved the hat onto his head and gave his father an attempt at a 'not at all nervous' smile. "R-ready when you are. Ha, ha." The man eyed his son suspiciously before shrugging it off. Gregory Pines did not share his Uncle Ford's sense of curiosity.

"Come on then," Gregory grasped Dipper by the shoulder, as they walked out to the driveway. "Let's get to the car before Mabel steals the aux cord, and plays her 'Sev'ral Timez' playlist". Dipper's eyes widened in horror.

"MABEL, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"La, La, La! Can't hear you over how SLOW YOU ARE!"

 _God save the Mystery Shack_ , Gregory thought to himself, as he got into the driver's seat.

 _ **Piedmont Cross Regional Bus Terminal, Piedmont, California**_

"Dad, don't worry," Mabel told her father, "Dipping Sauce and I will be just fine. Look how good we turned out after last time!" Mabel gestured between herself and Dipper, repeatedly. Their father rolled his eyes.

"You realize you brought a pig back, right?" Gregory challenged, although he could never argue with his daughter. It was impossible. Her smile was too contagious.

"Details, old man." Mabel said.

"We'll be fine, pops." Dipper reassured him. "Promise. I'll keep us safe." At these words, his father and sister burst out in an uproar of loud, obnoxious, laughter. People started to stare at the family, possibly wondering if they were on any sort of narcotics. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Bro-bro, I'LL be the one protecting us." Mabel corrected him. "Oh, you're a riot today!" Mabel slapped him on the shoulder too hard and he almost fell over, causing the hat to fall off his head. She then apologized, half-heartedly, and gave him his hat back. Mabel played various sports, since her entry to high school. She played soccer, softball and rugby. Basically, she was Shaquille O'neil compared to Dipper. Of course, in addition, she was also a part of student council, the drama club, and the knitting club.

"Whatever," Dipper said, "we'll be fine dad. Trust us."

"Yeah!" Mabel began to chant, "Trust us! Trust us! TRUST US!"

"I do," Gregory explained, "I'm just going to miss you guys." He admitted. "In a couple more years, you'll officially leave the nest." The man was visibly upset so Mabel snaked her arms around her brother and her father.

"AWWW! Look at all these feelings!" Mabel exclaimed.

"We'll miss you too, pops." Dipper told him. A few moments later, the three of them huddled around Gregory's phone, speaking to their mother, who was away on a business trip.

"Promise to write back and e-mail me often!" Debra Pines shouted through her phone, not realizing she didn't need to do so.

"We will, ma." Mabel promised.

"Oh, there's the bus." Gregory exclaimed, pointing at the large silver and navy bus, as it screeched its way to the bus stop. Gregory gave his children one final bear hug. Dipper could barely breathe. He supposed that's where Mabel got it from. "Be good for Soos." Their father instructed. "And don't go around, causing Armageddon." he added, playfully. The twins laughed nervously. There was no way for him to know anything, they knew this. But his joke was not taken lightly. The twins were still having nightmares about their last visit to Gravity Falls. Sensing the tension, Mabel took one for the team.

"HA, HA! Armageddon." She playfully swatted her father on his arm, pretty hard. "GOOD ONE POPS!" Dipper face palmed at his sister's antics. Thankfully, Gregory learned to just go along with Mabel and her…ways.

"Ow," He winced, "alright, kids. Be careful. Be safe. I Love you."

"Love you too!" the twins replied, as they turned toward the bus. They gave their father one last wave, before stepping onto the bus. Waddles, Dipper and Mabel took their seats at the back of the bus. The bus was just as empty as it was a few years ago; hardly anyone visits Gravity Falls. Mabel and Dipper were seated across the aisle from where Waddles was, since he took up a whole two seats himself. The bus driver started up the engine, and the whole bus roared to life, in a fit of vibrations. Mabel turned to her brother.

"You ready, bro-bro?" Dipper glanced at the horizon, through his window. The beach, the sun…it was his home. But his heart was definitely within the confines of weird old Gravity Falls. He turned back to Mabel.

"Definitely." Dipper replied, with determination.


	2. Chapter 2: Dipper's Thoughts

_**Somewhere between California and Oregon**_

Dipper's POV

So here we are…on our way back to Gravity Falls. Me…Mabel…and Waddles. Let me just fill you guys in on how we're doing. Being a teenager is definitely something we were NOT prepared for. I remember when I thought 12 was an awkward age…BOY was I in the wrong there. Talk about a poor hypothesis. The combination of my social anxiety and Mabel's recognition of identity as a pansexual was pretty hectic on our household. Thankfully, our parents are pretty amazing.

Anyway, here I am, at age 16. I just finished breaking up with my girlfriend of about a year, named Tiffany. She was pretty upset that I wouldn't go with her and her family on a cruise this summer. I made it very clear that I wanted to go up north, and visit that godforsaken town. She didn't understand why. I don't either, sometimes. Tiffany was even more upset about how I decided to break it off with her. Actually, upset is a gross understatement of last night's events. I had never seen someone turn so red in the face before. I had to hide behind Mabel while she practically carried Tiffany out the door. And Mabel's not like a total behemoth or anything. She had just gotten taller and attributed some muscle mass. I'm definitely jealous, but I finally got some sort of growth spurt, so I'll take what I can get.

So how about this bus ride, huh? It's pretty damn long. I can't wait for us to stretch our legs, at the next stop. That, and Mabel has been saying she's gonna pee her pants, if we don't get off this bus.

"I will do it! Don't doubt me!" Oh, I could never doubt you and a ridiculous action, sister.

"Calm down, Mabel." I demanded, "The more you move, the more you're going to think about it." I reasoned. She was walking up and down the aisle of the bus, while the bus was in motion.

"Well, forgive me, oh Dipper, oh master of mind control! This bus is so boring! Not even one attractive person to look at!" She turned to our hefty bus driver. "No offence, Randy!"

"None taken." He replied, from the front of the bus, "And my name's actually Tucker."

"Ha, ha, okay, Randy." Mabel responded, totally ignoring the man's correction. Tucker, the bus driver, sighed.

"Just be careful, miss," He told her, "We have some winding trails up ahead." We had just passed the border, into Oregon, a few minutes ago. I looked out of the window and observed the horizon, as it translated into that woodland landscape. The trees were way taller than I remembered them to be.

"Dipper?" I looked over to her, "Do you think people will treat me differently if I come out to them as pansexual?" she asked in a small, hesitant, voice. It was so unlike her to be quiet and nervous. Every time she was, it'd make me slightly ill.

"I'm positive that people will definitely treat you differently." I responded. She began to slouch in her seat, but I continued, "However, I'm certain that it'll be a good kind of different."

"Really?" she questioned, while I rolled my eyes.

"I already said I was positive, what more do you want?" I tried to sound annoyed, but she quickly saw through it and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks bro-bro."

"Anytime." I told her. She began to continue her impatient pacing, up and down the aisle of the bus. I prayed to the universe that this bus ride would be over soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**JQ: Hi, all! Glad to see some reading happening. I'll try to post often, since I have nothing to do. I've received some feedback and I'd like to thank y'all. one question I got was why Dipper's shorter. simple: I like the whole Alpha twin joke from that one episode. (Mabel chant: "Alpha Twin! Alpha twin!"). Anyway, here's another one. Happy reading!**_

Chapter 3: Won't you come to me

 _ **Gravity falls, Oregon**_

The Mystery Shack was packed with most of the town, since word spread that the twins were coming back this summer. Almost everyone, from Fiddleford McGucket to Mayor Tyler was in attendance to honor the heroes of Weirdmageddon. It was almost as if time stood still in the town, as most of the privately owned shops closed early for the party. Soos and Melody would definitely have their hands full tonight.

"Alright, dudes and dudettes," Soos began, when everyone calmed themselves. Soos was dressed in the signature 'Mystery Man' outfit that Stan had previously sported for many years. Many people would agree that having someone else, who was not a con artist, running the Mystery Shack was pretty weird. However the whole 'not a con-man' aspect was very encouraging. "I just got a text from Dipper. They'll be here soon, so everyone just relax."

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Grenda chanted.

"Dudette, calm down!" Soos soothed, "Save your energy for the actual party!"

"I'M SORRY," Grenda apologized, in her booming voice, "I JUST CAN'T HELP IT. I GET SO HYPED FOR STUFF!" Grenda only emphasized her point further, by punching the fruit punch table. This was to be expected. Dipper and Mabel were greatly missed by the town of Gravity Falls.

"I can't wait to show Dipper my new findings!" McGucket exclaimed, holding up his new, but very visibly used, notebook. McGucket has been busy, working away in his new shed (Previously the Northwest's Manor). Since Weirdmageddon, the old scientist/prospector hired Candy as an assistant investigator, to continue what the twins were doing a few summers ago. McGucket and Candy have added on to existing research, which Dipper and Mabel recorded. For instance, they double-checked on many of the magical beings after Weirdmageddon was finally over with. The gnomes were shaken up but still searching for a new queen, the tiny people at 'Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt' were behaving, and after cleaning up McGucket's fake Gobblewonker mess, they soon discovered there was a real one. _That_ was a terrible Monday, indeed.

"I made a pie!" Lazy Susan shouted from, seemingly, nowhere.

"Radical, Bros!" Soos said, making his way around the shack, double-checking that everything is perfect. After a few minutes, the whole gang came to a consensus that they should all hide and yell 'SURPRISE' when the twins enter the shack.

"Wait," Candy stated, "Where's Pacifica?" Everyone quickly took a look around; the blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Darn her to heck!" The guy that married the woodpecker exclaimed, "She's late!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Grenda defended. A bunch of shouting and arguing occurred at this time and Soos had trouble calming everyone's nerves. Sure, Pacifica Northwest wasn't the most humble person, but Grenda and Candy pushed towards a friendship, on Mabel's behalf. Mabel befriended bikers in a scary bar; that should be enough to convince anyone that second chances can benefit both parties. Although, that biker guy still doesn't know if his future beautiful wife will truly love him, or not.

Anyhow, despite her past views on Candy and Grenda, Pacifica willingly accepted their friend requests; on social media and in real life. Her reasoning being that Mabel wasn't all that bad, so how terrible would it be to hang with lizard lady and fork girl?

The arguing continued for a few minutes, even when the twins had arrived. Tucker, their bus driver decided to skip the last stop, since he could see no one was waiting for the bus, and Mabel started calling him 'Randy' again, and he was pretty annoyed. They just kind of stood in the doorway, awkwardly, awaiting some sort of response from the shack's guests.

"Should we say something?" Mabel asked her brother. Dipper shrugged.

"Nah. I kinda wanna see how long this takes." He pulled up his wrist, to begin timing on his watch, when they heard the door behind them open. Behold, the aforementioned blonde heiress, entering the Mystery Shack. Dipper smiled, and Mabel just stared at her once rival.

"Sorry I'm, like, late or whatever," Pacifica said, in general, "Oh," she said, once she laid eyes on the twins. She smiled a little. "Hey, guys!" she started, with a little more emotion.

"Hey, Pacifica!" Dipper exclaimed, "It's so good to see you." The two exchanged a quick hug.

"Ditto." Pacifica replied, before turning to Mabel. The blonde smiled shyly at the brunette before saying, "Hey, Mabel!"

Mabel was still too overly fixated on Pacifica to even register that the blonde had greeted her, with zero traces of condescendence. Mabel would usually openly admit to herself, even anyone, that someone was attractive. However, Mabel really and truly believed that calling the blonde, before her, attractive would be an insult. Pacifica was dressed in a purple V-neck short sleeve and pink high-waisted chino shorts, and her long blonde hair was in a tight ponytail. Her outfits have died down, since hanging with Candy and Grenda. She just looked so relaxed to Mabel, and that expression on the blonde alone was very attractive. She was so used to seeing the blonde seething with rage or laughing at her choice of attire. However, here was Pacifica Northwest, looking "beauti-mazing-ful-geous"; a new adjective Mabel engineered for her, just today, about five seconds ago. Mabel still hadn't realized that Pacifica had spoken to her, at this point. Hardly understanding his twin's internal struggle, Dipper spoke.

"Um…Mabel?"

"OHMYGODDOESTHEAIRCONDITIONINGEVENWORKANYMOREIGUESSSOOSFORGOTHOWTOFIXITWOWOKAY!" Mabel released in one breath. Realizing she actually opened her mouth and noise came out, she attempted to regain her self-control. "Hey Pacifica." Mabel cleared her throat and attempted to remain cool, "how's it hanging?" Realizing why his sister was reacting this way to the young Northwest made him smile mischievously. _This is going to be fun,_ Dipper thought to himself.

"Um…" Pacifica was searching for a response to her, when Grenda's loud voice was heard.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE TWINS!" everyone immediately looked to the front entrance and the twins were met with instantaneous hugs and screams of joy.

Later, when most of the guests had left the shack, the twins found themselves sitting with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica. The five teens talked about the previous school year and what they'd been up to. Dipper was excited that Candy was taken under McGucket's wing, and was excited to be working with them. A little too soon, the sun went down, and they had to say their goodbyes, for the night.

"Girls," Mabel said, "You guys should really come over tomorrow and watch the 'Ditch the Mess; Pick the Dress' marathon!" Mabel suggested. Candy and Grenda screeched in excitement.

"DEFINITELY!" Grenda stated.

"We will be here!" Candy confirmed. As the two of them left, Pacifica began to speak to Mabel and Dipper.

"I'm really happy to begin being friends with you this summer," Pacifica confessed, "you guys aren't so bad, and all that junk." Dipper snickered.

"Be careful," he advised, "someone might think you care." Pacifica rolled her eyes and offered a small playful smile. Pacifica then gave her full attention to Mabel.

"Thanks for giving me another shot, Mabel. I know I was especially rude to you. You didn't deserve it." Pacifica apologized. "You're pretty alright. I can't wait to hang out some more." Mabel just stared at her before replying, mostly to herself:

"Nod and smile, Mabel. Nod and smile." Dipper face palmed and Pacifica laughed louder than she had laughed all night.

"Never change, Mabel." Pacifica instructed before leaving the shack. Dipper then turned to his sister, with a knowing smile.

"So…do you wanna explain what just occurred?" he asked. Mabel squinted at him.

"Why? Who? Where? Nothing happened! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Umm, were you not just drooling all over Pacifica?"

"I do not recall physically drooling over anything." Mabel replied, smartly.

"But mentally, you were?" Dipper confronted.

"It's not my fault that puberty was extra nice to her, alright?" Mabel said, "It's probably just a looks thing. I haven't recalled swooning over her for anything other than her face and boobs, tonight." Dipper shook his head.

"Well whatever it is, I hope you figure it out." Dipper took off Wendy's hat and replaced it with a new hat, similar to his old one, from the Mystery Shack. "She doesn't seem as intense as before, so there's a start." He reasoned.

Meanwhile, the twins had no idea that somewhere, in the universe, was another all-knowing space demon. He was watching them through his crystal orb, from eight galaxies away. The diamond-shaped being began to laugh maniacally at what Dipper had just said.

"You think _SHE'S_ intense, insignificant human?" he asked to no one in particular, "Then Bill was not holding up his end of the bargain." He broke out into another chorus of evil laughter, while making it rain fire, all around him, causing his minions to wail tortured screams.

He was right.

Compared to Bill…

They hadn't seen anything yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**_JQ: Hey friends! Sorry about the late update. Work and all. I hope this one makes up for it. It's pretty long. Happy reading!_**

 ****Chapter 4: This Man Needs Your Sympathy

 _ **The Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

It was just before noon when Dipper decided he was going to read some of the new journal entries, that McGucket and Candy had given him last night. He was so intrigued by their entries that he didn't register Mabel's announcement that Grenda and Candy were coming over. He did find out eventually, that they were coming.

But it was too late.

Grenda and Candy burst through the doors, and promptly joined Mabel in the living room for their 'Ditch the Mess; Pick the Dress' marathon. They loudly commented on people's choice of wedding attire, as well as laughing at random infomercials. Their obnoxious loudness was, however, quite miniscule in comparison to when they started talking about girly stuff again.

"That's it," Dipper announced from the living room table, "I can't handle all this girly stuff anymore!" Mabel eyed him, critically.

"We aren't talking about girly things!" Mabel rebutted.

"YEAH," Grenda added, "WE'RE TALKING ABOUT BOYS!" Dipper rolled his eyes. He secretly wished that in being pansexual, Mabel's boy craziness would subside. That was not the case at all; she just became overly crazy with everything. Dipper sighed, and got up from the table.

"I'm headed out." He said, as he approached the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mabel asked him.

"For a walk," Dipper replied, "a MANLY walk!" he slammed the door to emphasize his annoyance. After exiting the shack, he began to walk through the woods.

 _ **Somewhere, in the woods**_

Dipper really hated not having any other guys around him. Soos was always managing the Mystery Shack, as well as being with Melody. Stan and Ford were still mystery hunting around the world. Gideon was like a boy version of Mabel, and he didn't like him anyway. Nate, Lee, Thompson and Robbie were a little too into their summer jobs.

It honestly wasn't even the whole issue of Mabel and her friends being 'too girly'; it was more due to the fact that Dipper wouldn't have anything to say about boys. He just wanted a chill friend that had similar interests as he did. Dipper honestly didn't know any more potential friends. Wendy was the closest thing to a chill friend, but she still wasn't back yet. Dipper sighed, and continued to walk.

Suddenly, Dipper began to hear a muffled sound. It sounded like twigs breaking, under some kind of weight. At first, he brushed it off as a deer nearby, or literally any other animal that was native to this kind of environment. However, it became louder. Dipper deduced that it was obviously approaching. His heart rate was speeding up, and his brain began to do that thing where it chooses to fight or flee. The footsteps were getting faster, and louder; the unknown animal was charging now. Dipper accepted the challenge, picked up a branch from the forest floor, and turned around with a battle cry.

However, it wasn't a scary animal or monster.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked, bewildered.

"Who else, Dorker?" Pacifica retorted, a little annoyed.

"What are you doing, out in the woods?" Dipper asked her. She rolled her eyes, before responding to him.

"I'm jogging," She began, more annoyed because Dipper blatantly ignored her jogging attire. "This part of the woods is a part of my family's new property." Dipper nodded, and lowered his weapon. He completely forgot that McGucket's new 'shed' was the Northwest's previous home. _Jeez,_ Dipper thought, _how much were McGucket's inventions and patents worth?_

"Right." Dipper said. There was an awkward silence, before Pacifica's curiosity got the better of her.

"What the heck are _you_ doing in the woods?" She asked, a tint of her old self was very visible, "Monster tracking or whatever?" she guessed aloud. "Don't you usually do that with Mabel?" Dipper almost missed it, but the way she phrased the question made him think that she was more annoyed that Mabel hadn't joined him, rather than him just ruining her jog routine.

"I just needed to get away from Mabel for a while." Dipper answered. "Wait, you jog?" Pacifica looked confused, as she pointed to her whole outfit.

"Didn't I already say that I did?" Pacifica was regretting talking to him now.

"Sorry, sorry," Dipper told her, "I just…I don't know. I wish I thought of going for a jog, before storming off." Dipper did not expect Pacifica's response.

"Well, I just started. You wanna borrow some of my dad's old stuff?" Pacifica asked him, "He keeps them in the very back of his closet, so he definitely won't miss them." Dipper smiled and laughed a little.

"What? He's that rich and lazy that he can't even fetch his own clothes?"

"That," Pacifica explained, "and the fact that the servants won't get it because they think there's another ghost in there, or whatever." Dipper smiled.

"Well, let's go find out." He told her. They made their way back to Pacifica's new home, in a comfortable silence.

 _ **Back at the Mystery Shack**_

Mabel, Candy and Grenda were sitting at the living room table, enjoying Soos' stash of gummy koalas and raspberry twists. Mabel was feeling a bit down, due to Dipper's words. Since he'd brought it up, Mabel did sort of agree that being boy crazy 24/7 might be a little boring. She also felt a little guilty that they never really had any Dipper-friendly activities when her friends came over.

She also wasn't even totally boy crazy at the moment. Ever since the young blonde Northwest had shown up, she couldn't shake the thoughts out of her brain. She decided that it was high time to grow up a little, and come clean to her friends. _I don't know_ , Mabel thought to herself, _I know they're my best friends...and it is 2016…but they come from a small town._ Mabel groaned, while her friends continued on with their activities.

"BOYS! BOYS! BOYS!" Grenda chanted.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Candy chimed. Those two were obviously having fun, oblivious to Mabel's internal struggle. Mabel decided to speak up.

"Hey, guys?" Mabel said, nervously. Candy and Grenda looked away from the television, towards Mabel. They noticed her expression and their own faces turned stoic. They didn't like when people were visibly upset.

"What is it, Mabel?" Candy asked, her voice laced with concern.

"YEAH, WHAT'S UP?" Grenda also questioned. Mabel sighed.

"There's uh…something I need to tell you guys." Mabel took a deep breath, and began to confess her only secret. "Um…I'm not…" However, she didn't know how to come out to them. When she came out to her family, they saw her making out with her friend, Jennifer, in the backyard. She didn't exactly know how to bring this stuff up. "I'm…not as boy crazy as I once was…" Candy and Grenda looked puzzled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT, MABEL?" Grenda asked.

"I'm not just boy crazy," Mabel explained, carefully, "I'm also crazy for girls…and girls that wanna be boys…and boys that wanna be girls." Mabel took another deep breath. "I like everyone equally. I'm…Pansexual." Mabel, shut her eyes, as if to brace for impact. She waited a few seconds before opening her eyes. Candy and Grenda were smiling at her, sympathetically. Once she relaxed a little, Candy and Grenda enveloped Mabel into a tight group hug.

"Oh, Mabel," Candy said, "We're so proud of you!"

"YOU'RE MAKING MY HEART ACHE WITH JOY FEELINGS, AGAIN!" Grenda exclaimed, through happy tears.

"You're not upset?" Mabel asked, both in disbelief and relief. Candy and Grenda began to shake their heads.

"No, of course not!" said Candy.

"YEAH! IT'S 2016, MABEL!" Grenda pointed out.

"You girls are truly the best!" Mabel shouted, hugging her closest friends again. "Thank you."

"NO PROBS MABEL." Grenda said.

"We'll always be behind you," Candy told her, "100 percent!"

After some more heartfelt talking, the three girls came to the consensus that they should do something, other than talking about boys, shopping and middle-aged women reality television. Mabel got the idea to take the journal for another adventure.

"Let's get the journal, girls!" Mabel exclaimed, "There's gotta be some cool adventuring that Dipper and I may have missed!" quickly, Candy and Grenda followed Mabel towards the attic.

 _ **The 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Northwest Manor**_

Pacifica was showing Dipper the new Northwest Manor, after their workout. For some reason, it was bigger and better than the very first one. They were in the west wing of the home now, and Dipper's lower jaw was threatening to unhinge.

"…and this is the 3rd ballroom. Over there is the library. Then around the corner, is-!" Pacifica was cut off by Dipper's gasp. He was pointing to a room on his left that Pacifica didn't point to.

"Oh my god! Is that a videogame roo-!?" Pacifica quickly placed her hand over his loud mouth.

"Yes, it's a videogame room!" She confirmed, "Now keep it down! If my parents figured out I use our second cinema room for gaming, they'll toss it all!" Pacifica was showing genuine concern for her secret room and Dipper gasped even louder.

"You really are a gamer girl, aren't you?" he asked her. She nodded in response. "Since when?"

"Um, since I started getting into it, duh?" Pacifica deadpanned. "For a smart person, your incompetence is showing, tremendously, today."

"I'm sorry." Dipper apologized, "It's just that 3 years ago, I would've never pegged you for a fan of gaming." Pacifica shrugged.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have either." There was a mild awkward silence that followed this new found information about Pacifica. However, Pacifica was enjoying Dipper's company. It was nice to hang around someone who wasn't totally afraid of her for a change. "Hey," she began, "I'm kinda spent from our run. Wanna play Zombie Bashers: Bloodbath 11?" Dipper sniffed.

"That's the most beautiful question I've ever received."

 _ **Somewhere In the woods…again**_

Mabel, Grenda and Candy were wandering through the forest. Mabel was flipping through the journal, with Dipper's portable (and incredibly nerdy) ultraviolet light. Mabel was determined to find a magical creature. She was flipping through the journal, quite vigorously.

"Uh, Mabel?" Candy said, "Are we 100 percent sure about this 'adventure'?" Candy was quite concerned. She and McGucket did study these thing often, and she wasn't very keen on exploring the forests for fun. Mabel's shoulders bounced along with her laughter.

"Come on, Can-Can," Mabel began, "You of all people know that _we_ of all peeps are _totally_ prepared for the unknown." Grenda nodded with that logic, but Candy still wasn't convinced.

"Mabel, these things are very, very, dangerous. We need to be careful." Candy told her.

"Relax Candy. Your 'Dipper' is showing." Candy rolled her eyes while Mabel laughed.

"HEY," Grenda scolded, missing the joke completely, "THIS IS A KID'S SHOW!" Before Candy or Mabel could contest that statement, they began to hear rustling from the bushes, nearby.

"Did you guys hear that?" Candy asked. Grenda nodded her head.

"No doubt." Mabel answered. The rustling began to approach the girls and their fear increased. The rustling soon became accompanied by growling. Not the stomach kind of growling. The 'an animal is gonna eat you because you made it mad' kind of growling. It seemed to be coming from right in front of them, however, they couldn't see anything. Mabel and Grenda became increasingly confused while Candy was alert and very fearful.

"Uh, Candy?" Mabel asked, "What is going on?!"

"It's the Inviso-Wolves!" Candy screeched. "She began to point behind herself, "Quick! Follow me! Run as fast as you can!" They began to bolt for the exit that Candy had pointed out. Mabel turned to Grenda.

"You know what to do!" Mabel instructed.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Grenda picked up both her friends and continued to run away from the howling, invisible and bloodthirsty, creatures. "HANG ON, CHICAS!"

 _ **Northwest's 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Manor…again…**_

Dipper laughed at Pacifica's face, when she missed her serve.

"Shut up, Dorker! I'll wipe that smugness off of your goddamn face with your own hand!"

They were playing Ping Pong, on Pacifica's backyard terrace. She was beating him, but she still berated herself when she made a mistake. He shook his head. _Old habits die hard, I guess,_ He reasoned.

"Pacifica, we're just having a friendly game. Chill-ax."

"My parents say that no competition is friendly." She paused, realizing he said the word 'chill-ax'. "And never say that word in my presence…ever." Dipper snickered. Before she served the ball, they heard faint screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Dipper looked at Pacifica and she nodded.

"What the heck is that?" Pacifica asked. Dipper shrugged his shoulders. Before Dipper could answer, they heard Grenda scream for help. A few moments later, Grenda, Candy and Mabel were at the wire fence, separating Pacifica's backyard from the woods.

"LET US IN! LET US IN!" Grenda pleaded. Pacifica ran for the gate and ushered the three girls inside. They were breathing very hard and sweating like they had just ran a 5K marathon. Well, judging by their appearances, they probably did.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked. Mabel had a guilty smile on her face and Dipper's eyes landed on the journal. He groaned loudly. "Mabel!" he scolded, "I told you not to play with the journal, especially when I'm not around!"

"I'm not a child, Dip-Dop!" Mabel argued. "OHMYGOSH! Are those caramel covered caramels!" Dipper rolled his eyes. Pacifica's servant, Jeeves, was setting the patio table for them. The table had a bunch of house-made desserts on it. Pacifica nodded.

"Go ahead, I'm watching my weight anyway." Pacifica told her, gesturing to the festivities.

"Awesome!" Mabel began stuffing her face with the sweets, immediately. Grenda soon joined in. Realizing that those two were going to be no help, Dipper turned to Candy.

"So what's going on?" he asked. "Why were you guys running in terror?"

"Well, Mabel suggested that we go on an adventure," Candy explained, "so she took the journal, and we went through the woods. Then, out of nowhere, we were ambushed!"

"By what?" Pacifica inquired.

"The Inviso-Wolves…" Candy shivered. Pacifica and Dipper shared a confused expression.

"The _what_?" Pacifica repeated.

"The Inviso-Wolves are these magical creatures that have an excellent tactic for camouflage." Candy explained. "When their adrenaline gets going, their bodies undergo a chemical reaction, similar to a chameleon's." Dipper nodded thoughtfully, and began to flip through the journal.

"I…I've never heard of them." He admitted. Candy shook her head.

"You will not find any information there," Candy reassured him, "McGucket and I have only recently begun studying them." Candy adjusted her glasses, "We haven't been able to document much. They are very elusive." Pacifica groaned.

"Well _DUH_." Pacifica started, "You already said they are basically invisible! You smart people today are really, really slacking." Candy looked to Dipper, for any further information on Pacifica's comment, but he just shrugged.

"Is there any way to stop them?" Dipper questioned. Candy shrugged apologetically.

"I'm afraid we haven't found one yet." Candy told them. Pacifica tilted her head, in concentration. She had a brilliant idea.

"Candy," She began, "didn't you say that they only underwent the chemical reaction when they were on an adrenaline high?" Candy nodded, and Pacifica smirked. "We should tire them out. Then they'll nap and we can move them away." Dipper and Candy smiled.

"Brilliant, Pacifica!" Candy exclaimed. She paused. "But they run fast, like regular wolves."

"YEAH," Grenda commented, with a mouthful of custard tarts, "EVEN MY LADY-LIKE ATHLETICISM IS NO MATCH FOR GHOST WOLVES!"

"Hey, they're not ghosts!" Candy corrected.

"Well they will be, if they mess up my hair." Pacifica threatened. "And don't worry; I have the perfect tool." Pacifica clapped her hands. Two very tall men in suits stepped into view. "Gustav! Pasha! Fetch me the quad!" Pacifica ordered. Both men bowed and said,

"Very good, Miss Pacifica." The servants began to walk, leisurely, to wherever it was that the quad was stored. Pacifica gave a loud whistle.

"We don't have all day!" Pacifica reprimanded them, and they began to run.

"YOU'RE SCARY, SOMETIMES." Grenda commented. Pacifica flipped her hair, vivaciously.

"Thanks, Grenda." Pacifica's expression became serious. "Now, here's what we're gonna do…" The five of them gathered together, in a group huddle. They were very intrigued by the fact Pacifica was taking control of the situation.

 _ **In Front of the Mystery Shack…**_

Dipper and Candy were waiting at the Mystery Shack, armed with a giant net. They were waiting for Grenda, Pacifica and Mabel to ride through on the quad, luring the (hopefully tired) Inviso-Wolves towards their location. The idea was to trap them while they were fatigued, and move them further away from the town. If the wolves get tired, their invisibility will die down. Candy and Dipper reviewed some regular wolf facts and decided it was safe to apply them to the behaviours of the Inviso-Wolves. Wolves typically can run up to 30 miles per day, and at a speed of 35 miles per hour. However, full out sprints are reserved for hunting and fleeing danger. Candy and Dipper deduced that the wolves should be lured in at 50 miles per hour, for about 5 minutes. That way, they'd get tired, but not tired enough to stop their pursuit.

"I hope this works." Dipper confessed. Candy nodded, in agreement.

"Me, too, as well." Both teens sat, in an uncomfortable silence. Dipper began to get eerie flashbacks from that road trip, Grunkle Stan had taken them on. Although he apologized and Candy accepted, he still felt like a jerk for being…well…a jerk. Candy spoke up, in an effort to alleviate some of the tension. "So, what have you been up to, these last few years?" Dipper shrugged.

"Not much, really." Dipper told her, "Just school and stuff."

"Same here, I think." Candy agreed. "Schools been pretty difficult while interning for McGucket, at the same time."

"I could imagine." Before Candy could respond, they heard the roar of an engine, approaching. They both grabbed the ends of the net, and braced themselves. A few moments later, Grenda shrieked and the quad burst through the trees, towards the shack.

"GET DOWN!" Grenda shouted, steering the quad away from Candy and Dipper. Pacifica was sitting in the back beside Mabel, who was dragging a T-bone steak, on a string. Grenda drove the quad around the shack, with the wolves close behind. Dipper could see the fur on the animals, as they passed by. The wolves were getting tired. Once they got close enough to Dipper and Candy, Mabel gave the signal.

"NOW!" Mabel yelled. Dipper and Candy threw the net over all four of the wolves. Their features were visible now, which meant their plan worked. After parking the quad, Grenda, Mabel and Pacifica stood on either sides of Dipper and Candy.

"We did it!" candy exclaimed. The five teens high-fived each other and hugged one another. They were relieved to have subdued the wolves.

 _ **Somewhere deeper into the woods…**_

Dipper and Mabel had already said goodbye to their friends, for the evening. They were driving out further, to release the wolves far from Gravity Falls. In the midst of her off-key sing-a-long, Mabel turned to her brother.

"Did you expect something like this would happen again?" She asked her twin.

"This is Gravity Falls, Mabel." Dipper deadpanned. "Of course I did."

The siblings continued their drive through the woods, looking for the perfect place to free the wolves.


	5. Chapter 5

**_JQ: Sorry for the delay! This chapter will be a two part set. Happy reading!_**

Chapter 5: Wash Over Me (Pt. 1)

 _ **Gravity Falls Mall (Gravity Malls), Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

It was a regular afternoon, at the Gravity Falls Mall. People were out and about, minding their own business. Except, of course for Toby Determined – sorry – Bodacious T – who, was interviewing a group of senior citizens about the most recent Bingo night. Grenda, Mabel and Pacifica were hanging out at the mall while Dipper and Candy were monster hunting with Old Man McGucket. Mabel still thought that it was a waste of a summer's day, but it's what they liked to do: be incredibly large nerds.

Mabel was enjoying the afternoon with one of her best friends, and her new found acquaintance/love interest/ex-rival type thing. She didn't exactly know what to make of Pacifica at the moment. Maybe she should try to figure out another new word for her. Anyway, she and Grenda were trying to get Pacifica to go to one of their favorite stores.

"I don't understand why you insist, every time, that I go into this store, Grenda." Pacifica scolded the taller girl.

"PACIFICA, STOP PLAYING AROUND." Grenda retorted, "YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN, BUT YOU ALWAYS COME IN ANYWAYS." Pacifica scoffed.

"Yeah well let me put on my disguise then." Pacifica reached into her designer purse and pulled out a pair of very heavily tinted glasses and a baseball cap that read 'take a picture; it lasts longer'. Mabel laughed, recognizing the font.

"You got that hat from here, didn't you?"

"Shut up." The three girls proceeded to walk into 'Tees n' Things'. Pacifica hated going into this store, but she took great pride in seeing Candy and Grenda ecstatic that she was partaking in something they liked. Pacifica had learned, after hanging with Candy and Grenda, that sometimes the joy was seeing joy in others.

"Ouuuu, what about this one?" Mabel asked, holding up a pink crop top, with a badger holding a Popsicle on it. Pacifica, so badly, wanted to laugh. However Mabel was just being Mabel and Pacifica realized how much she missed seeing her be herself. Since the twins' arrival, Pacifica had thought that Mabel tuned down her eccentric factor. However, being at the mall with her today proved otherwise. She was just as odd as she had been, three years ago.

"Uh," Pacifica struggled with her inner self against making a snarky remark, "its ok."

"Neat! Guess I'm taking it!" Mabel refolded her new impending purchase and continued to walk through the store. She met up with Grenda, by a sales rack and both started digging in. Pacifica sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day…"

 _ **Lake Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

While the three girls were at the mall, Dipper and Candy were accompanying Old Man McGucket on his weekly walk through of the town. This was to ensure that no leftovers from Weirdmageddon were still lurking about. Ever since the 'Never Mind All That Act', passed by Mayor Tyler, it was highly imperative to keep all the weird stuff under wraps. Also Mabel kind of stepped on the mind erasing gun, crushing it. So there goes that plan once more. McGucket was currently walking Dipper through what they've uncovered, last year, at the lake.

"…So last year, Candy and me were-a-fishing for regular specimens, native to the lake to test the DNA and make sure they be living regularly." Dipper nodded thoughtfully, and McGucket continued. "Then, out of nowhere, the boat tips over, and all our fish our free! Now, coincidentally, nobody else was out there but us. And then we seen it! The real Gobblewonker!" McGucket outstretched his arms, "It was bigger than my invention by 'bout a quarter."

"It was very terrifying." Candy concluded through a shudder.

"Fascinating." Dipper commented, writing more notes down in a journal replica he made. It read '4' in a six fingered handprint. He had decided to continue Ford's legacy and made it last night. "Have you guys studied it, since?"

"Negative," Candy answered, "we've been trying, desperately, to recreate the environment we made when it surfaced. To no avail." Candy sighed. McGucket planted a hand on Candy's shoulder.

"We'll get some evidence sooner or later." He told her, "Probably later. We gots to keep a move on. More things to show Dipper here." McGucket began to walk towards the fishing shop his son was running. Dipper turned to Candy.

"What do you say we round up our own team, tonight, and scope out the lake?" Candy blushed.

"I don't know, Dipper." Candy scratched her head. "It's been a long time since I've snuck out of my home." Candy explained. "Weirdmageddon did a number on my curfew restrictions." This much was true. Even though most of the kids and teens from the town were a part of the rescue team, many of the parents were still incredibly paranoid and terrified.

"Well tell them it's a sleepover." Dipper resolved. "I want to try to debunk and research most of these new things by the end of the summer." Dipper looked at Candy with pleading eyes. Candy rolled her own.

"Fine." Candy replied. She smiled when she saw Dipper's thrilled reaction.

 _ **The Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

The twins were sitting down at the kitchen table, enjoying a quiet dinner with Soos, Melody and Soos' abuela. They casually spoke about the day's events and Mabel would occasionally feed Waddles table scraps. She would definitely regret that; Ma never let her feed Waddles table scraps, back in California.

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?" Melody asked the twins. Mabel shrugged while Dipper put down his utensils and cleared his throat.

"Actually, I've planned on doing a night watch over one of McGucket's new weird areas." Dipper said confidently.

"Dude, that sounds awesome!" Soos commented, and Melody just nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, fun times alert!" Mabel pulled out her scrapbook, seemingly out of nowhere. "This adventure sounds like the perfect 'Scrapbook-ortunity!" She slammed the giant pink book on the table, causing Waddles to squeal. "I'm in!"

"Wanna come with, Soos?" Dipper asked, excitedly. Soos smiled but shook his head.

"Sorry, dudes. I'm like the boss of the Shack now, so I can't really just skip out on doing some paperwork. I'll totally come with, next time, bros." Soos offered. He then stood up from his seat and shook his head again. "Stan missed out on so much paperwork, back when he ran this old place." Everyone shared a laugh before they started to clean up.

The twins quickly ran up to the attic to phone their friends about their plans for tonight's adventure.

 _ **Northwest's 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Manor**_

Pacifica had just finished an excruciating dinner with her parents and their friends. More importantly, their friends' sad excuse of a son. The kid was so much nerdier than Dipper and Candy combined. All he spoke of was his badminton tournament and how he won it (but really, most likely bribed someone). She was so fed up with her parents trying to find her a suitor. Granted, she did like Jake Epstein who was one of her father's lawyer's kids. But that relationship went down south, a couple months back, because Pacifica was annoyed with him being too…'grabby'.

She marched up to her room, and shut the door behind her. She made her way to her bed, and collapsed onto it. She had a much better time, earlier, being in that crappy bargain store with Grenda and Mabel. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved those dorks. They didn't care that she was rich and they made her feel like she was one of them. Usually, when Pacifica hung out with her entourage, they would kiss up to her, and expect her to give them something in return; concert tickets, clothing, fancy trips, etc. Pacifica really didn't like paying for her friendships, and until three years ago, she would've never known the difference.

The young Northwest was scrolling through social media newsfeed when she got an incoming call from Mabel. She didn't know why her pulse increased, or why she gasped quietly, to herself. She also didn't know why her hands were a little shaky. Most of all, she didn't know why she wasn't picking up. She slid the arrow on her phone, answering the call.

"Hello?" Pacifica answered.

"Hey, Paz!" Mabel replied.

"What do…wait…what did you call me?"

"Paz. It's a nickname." Mabel answered, playfully. "Deal with it." Pacifica laughed a little and accepted her new name.

"Okay, dork." She said. Mabel protested but Pacifica continued, "It's a nickname. Deal with it." Mabel laughed, loudly.

"Alright, fine." She agreed. "So what are you up to, tonight?"

"Dinner with the family." Pacifica deadpanned. "But that just ended, so, nothing. Why?"

"We're gonna go ADVENTURING!" Mabel screamed. Pacifica winced. _This girl does know this is a phone call, right?_ Pacifica thought. "So, are you in or what?" Pacifica took a moment to reflect. _I'm not bored to death hanging with them…but I could possibly, literally, experience death…_ Pacifica supposed anything was better than entertaining Sir Buttfaced Nerd Galore, all evening.

"Sure." She answered. She walked out of her room, and marched down the extravagant staircase. It kind of resembled the old one, from her old home. This one was smaller, though. "Mother," She bellowed, "Father." Once she had their attention, she continued. "I recalled previous arrangements with the Pines' twins, Grenda and Candy. May I go?" Priscilla and Preston eyed one another, before Preston answered.

"I suppose," Preston couldn't deny his daughter's previous arrangements, especially in front of company; A Northwest never missed a meeting. Also, the Pines family was a big name in the town now. Although they weren't rich, Preston recognized popularity. "Will you be spending the night?" He inquired. Pacifica nodded.

"Cool. Later." She left quickly, before any more questions were asked. Once she was back in her room, she put the phone back up to her ear. "Mabel? You there?"

"Yeppers!" Pacifica desperately tried to stop the smile, which was creeping onto her face, from spreading itself any further.

"Whatever," Pacifica replied. She was finished locating her overnight bag, and shoved her phone charger into it. "Where should I meet you guys?" she asked.

"Well, look out your window." Mabel instructed. Pacifica quickly, and excitedly, ran to her window and peered through the curtain. She was disappointed.

"I don't see anything."

"Hold on," Mabel said.

 _ **Outside the Northwest's 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Manor**_

"Grenda," Mabel scolded, "I thought you said the North window!"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, LIKE THAT." Grenda rebutted, "I HAVE A POOR SENSE OF DIRECTION." Mabel groaned.

"We're by the forest side." she corrected.

 _ **Pacifica's Room**_

"Oh!" Pacifica exclaimed, "That's the side where my bathroom window is!" Pacifica pondered this for a second. "Wait, why are you outside my bathroom?" Grenda was heard through the phone at this time.

"I HAVE A POOR SENSE OF DIRECTION, OKAY?!"

 _ **Lake Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

The five teens were on the lake now. Dipper, Grenda and Pacifica were on a new boat that Soos had purchased, after he made some money, since his was butchered during the first Gobblewonker experience. He donated his vehicles to the twins' adventures, stating that "a part of him would be there". Meanwhile, Candy and Mabel were going around the opposite direction in the smaller boat. Mabel dubbed it the 'Mabe O' War', after what her Grunkles named their vessel. They had two walky-talkies. One for Dipper's crew, and one for Candy's.

Candy and Dipper were the elected leaders since they were the smartest…and they actually knew how to use all the equipment. McGucket loaned his students a parabolic dish, a field protector, and two night vision goggles. Mabel and Candy were operating the parabolic dish.

"I'm not getting anything." Mabel notified. Candy sighed.

"Mabel, the device isn't turned on."

"Oh." Mabel laughed. "Fire it up, Can-Can!" Candy giggled, and switched the listening device on. She then brought her walky-talky up to her mouth and signaled Dipper.

"What's your twenty, Dipper?" she asked. From across the way, closer to Scuttlebutt Island, Dipper answered on his own walky-talky.

"We are approaching Scuttlebutt Island." He responded. "We will be docking, shortly. Keep circulating. I'll tell you more when we set up the bait." Dipper quickly turned around to face his friends. "Grenda, stop eating the bait!" The 'bait' was a bunch of fish shaped crackers. Pacifica refused to buy actual fish. It would make her hands smell. Dipper and Candy supposed any food source would suffice.

"I'M STARVING." Grenda protested. Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Can we, like, go explore now, or something?" Pacifica was getting bit by mosquitoes and flies, sitting in this wretched boat. "I need to move. My legs are falling asleep." Dipper groaned.

"Alright, just steer the boat into the island gent – ah!" The boat, aggressively, met land. Once Grenda and Dipper recovered, Dipper continued, "GENTLY. I was gonna say: gently…"

"Well, sucks." Pacifica grabbed the night vision goggles and hopped off the boat. Grenda grabbed the bait (or what was left of it) and went after Pacifica. Soon after, Dipper had alerted Candy that they were on the island, then proceeded to follow Pacifica.

The plan was to find any signs of life that would prove the Gobblewonker's existence. Grenda would lace their tracks with the bait, and they would keep their eyes out for clues. They were looking for scales, feces, footprints, anything that could be associated to the creature. This time around, thankfully, Dipper was less concerned about photos.

"Find anything out there?" Dipper asked Candy. On the receiving end, out on the water she replied,

"Negative. But we are still circling." She shut off her walky-talky, and brought out her flashlight. She opened her notes, and began to review. Mabel was hovering over the side of the boat with the parabolic dish, trying to listen to any interesting noises.

"So," Mabel asked, "Am I listening for, like, a loud terrible screech or something?" Candy shook her head.

"Just disturbances in the atmosphere. Anything abnormal will sound different, trust me." Mabel eyed her friend, curiously.

"You okay, Candy?" she questioned thoughtfully. Candy sighed.

"We've been circling for twenty minutes and nothing! The same thing has happened for the last year! We hardly have any leads." Once Candy calmed down, Mabel placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find something." Mabel picked up the dish, once more, and started to listen for anything weird.

Back on the island, Pacifica, Dipper and Grenda were just about finished laying out the bait. Pacifica was about to take off the night vision goggles, when she spotted something in a marsh.

"Hold up." She walked over to the site, and began to crouch down. She carefully displaced the rocks and debris around the object she was looking at. Once she revealed her find, she called for her friends. Dipper and Grenda were not far behind.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT?" Grenda asked, with Dipper about a yard behind her.

"I found this." Pacifica said, struggling to hold the object she picked up.

"A big rock?" Dipper asked. Before Pacifica could berate his comment, he looked closely and instantly gasped. "Oh my Gosh!" Dipper exclaimed. He immediately contacted Candy. "Candy! Candy come in!"

"Candy here." She responded. "What have you guys uncovered?" Dipper was shaking nervously. He carefully brushed his hand over the object. Candy was getting somewhat impatient. "Dipper?"

"Pacifica found an egg." Dipper told her. "A big one."

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_JQ: Hey friends! So sorry for the delay. yadayadayada I Had stuff to do yadayadayada. This Whole story is inspired by one song, but this chapter was inspired by the song "Cold water" by Major Lazer. Happy reading!_**

Chapter 6: Wash Over Me (Pt. 2)

 _ **Scuttlebutt Island, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

"Hey, watch it!" Dipper advised, when Grenda grabbed the egg from Pacifica. "We can't let anything happen to that!"

"CHILL OUT! I'M SUPER GENTLE!" Grenda defended. Pacifica rolled her eyes. The three of them walked back to the Shore of Scuttlebutt Island, where Pacifica basically slammed Soos' new boat. Dipper was nervous about that aspect of their investigation. Soos probably wouldn't care too much, but Dipper still felt bad. Pacifica noticed her new friend's disdain.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the boat, or whatever." She began to pull some money from her pocket. Dipper stopped her.

"Relax, it was an accident." He reviewed the incident in his head. "I'm pretty sure it was, anyway." Dipper offered a smile. "You don't owe anything until Soos says anything." Pacifica was confused.

"He's not gonna sue me, or anything?" At this point in the conversation, Grenda cut in.

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IF ANYONE IN THIS TOWN KNEW HOW TO PROPERLY SUE SOMEONE, YOUR FAMILY WOULDN'T EVEN LIVE HERE ANYMORE." Pacifica nodded and frowned a little. "THAT BEING SAID, IT'S A GOOD THING WE DON'T CARE." Pacifica and Dipper laughed. Just then, Candy and Mabel pulled up in the 'Mabe O' War'.

"Whoa!" Mabel exclaimed, after laying her eyes on the egg. "Look at that whopper!" she immediately ran up to Grenda. She knocked on the egg. "Hey anyone in there?" Dipper sighed.

"Mabel, be careful."

"I'm the most careful, Dipperino." Mabel assured. Candy came up to the egg and began to examine it.

"Fascinating." She concluded, "But how do we know it's a Gobblewonker egg? We haven't studied it close enough and there are a million weird things in this place." Dipper pondered this for a second. He and Candy then agreed that the team would have to split up for a bit. Some of the group would have to go to McGucket, since he didn't own a phone, and the other group would stay with the egg. They couldn't take the egg with them because it was super huge and super fragile. Plus Grenda's arms were getting tired of lugging it around, and if she couldn't hold it, who would?

"Don't look at me." Mabel told Dipper when Grenda said she was getting tired. "A rugby ball ain't a giant egg."

With that alternative out of the question, Dipper and Candy decided to drive back to McGucket's shed, and consult the old prospect, while Grenda, Mabel and Pacifica watched over the egg.

 _ **Somewhere en route to McGucket's shed**_

Dipper was driving the spare truck that Soos had purchased for the Shack. It was green and rugged and probably not safe to drive. But, that's how most things were, after being at the Mystery Shack for some time. Dipper and Candy mostly sat in silence, save for the low radio volume. Dipper kept thinking about how bad of a jerk he was to her, a few summers ago, before her voice cut through his thoughts.

"I cannot believe we found some evidence! After all this time!" Her excitement couldn't be contained, after she began to squeal of joy. Dipper laughed.

"Yeah right? It was like one of the first things I've investigated when Mabel and I got here last time." He began. "Feels good to start putting a lid on it." Candy nodded.

"Definitely." Candy agreed, "I plan on investigating a bunch of stuff with you this summer." Dipper stopped the vehicle.

"Wait, exclusively with me?" Candy nodded again.

"You're like…the very first paranormal investigator in this town, Dipper." Candy explained, "Before you and Mabel showed up, aside from Ford, you both were the first to explore what exactly this town was hiding. That's pretty amazing." Dipper felt a blush coming on.

"It's nothing." He offered, "And yes, I'd love to investigate this weird place with you." Candy smiled, and blushed. The two continued their drive to McGucket's. It was only a few more minutes away.

 _ **Scuttlebutt Island, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

Grenda, Pacifica and Mabel were sitting around the egg, waiting for Dipper and Candy to return or at least contact them on the walky-talkies. At this point, the three of them were pretty tired, so they sat in a comfortable silence. Of course, as quiet as it was when Grenda was around.

"IM GONNA GO FIND SOMEWHERE TO USE THE BATHROOM." Grenda said, as she gracefully walked over toward the trees. Once she was out of sight, the comfortable silence became uncomfortable.

Mabel took this time to really analyze Pacifica and put her feelings into perspective. Pacifica was in her purple shirt and orange short shorts, with her blonde hair up in a ponytail. She was currently on her phone, scrolling through social media, still, in Mabel's opinion, looking as amazing as ever. _Quit it Mabel!_ She thought to herself, _Relax! You don't even know if you should go full out crush mode yet!_ She figured that the only way to know is to get some one on one conversation going. She took a deep breath. _Okay Mabel, let's go!_

"So Paz," Mabel began, putting her new nickname into effect, "what's new?" Pacifica looked up, briefly, to acknowledge Mabel. She shrugged and continued to look at her phone. Mabel was briefly reminded of Tambry. _I wonder what she's up to…_ Mabel noted.

"Nothing really." Pacifica replied. "High school, stupid parents, new clothes." Pacifica just shrugged again, "Not much has really changed."

"Are you kidding? So much has changed!" Mabel argued, "You're willingly hanging out with Grenda and Candy! Admittedly, we are the better squad, but like that's huge for where you were 3 years ago!"

"I guess I realized my life was boring." Pacifica told her. "All my regular friends seem so bland. They're all, like, afraid of me, or something. It gets weird." She admitted to the brunette.

"Afraid of you?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, like, if they say something I don't like, they'll think I'll drop them. It's not real friendship." Pacifica put away her cellular device and continued. "I remembered that time in your uncle's old ass car, after that dumb mini putt fiasco, and how we made up, or whatever. It was, honestly, the first time I didn't feel in control of other people. It was nice." Pacifica sighed. "So then I decided to hang with Candy and Grenda. And it was kinda like that. So we're good now." Pacifica didn't dare admit that she missed Mabel, and decided that hanging with equally weird people made her feel like she was completely forgiven. Meanwhile, Mabel was fawning over this new information, and read in between all the lines.

"Aweeeeeee adorbs!" Mabel said. "Ya missed me!" Pacifica panicked. _How the hell did she read through all that?!_ Pacifica thought.

"I did not!" Pacifica tried to defend, before a pair of strong arms rapped around her torso.

"You did, you did, you diiiiid!" Mabel shouted. She looked over at her stunned friend (It was totally okay in Mabel's perspective, to call her that now). "Paz, don't fret! I missed you too!" Mabel continued to hug her and didn't notice the blonde turn as red as a strawberry.

 _Maybe summer crushin' on Paz won't be that bad_ , Mabel concluded. Before she could fantasize, Grenda came bursting through the bushes.

"What the hell's up with you?" Pacifica asked. Grenda was nearly out of breath.

"Grenda?" Mabel tried.

"I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE LOOKING FOR A BATHROOM, APPARENTLY." Shortly after Grenda responded, a loud roar was heard, behind the trees.

 _ **McGucket's New Shed (Former Northwest Mansion)**_

"Jack-jumpin' fiddlesticks! Y'all found a WHAT?" McGucket asked his new assistants, excitedly.

"Yeah," Candy confirmed, "Pacifica found a big egg."

"What should we do with it?" asked Dipper. "We don't even have any sort of confirmation that it is a Gobblewonker egg." McGucket stroked his beard in concentration before coming up with the perfect solution.

"We could wait for it to hatch, and then tag it." McGucket suggested. "That way, we can finally track the beast!" Candy and Dipper nodded in agreement. Just then, Dipper got a hit on the walky-talky. Dipper frantically answered.

"What's up, Mabel?" He asked. He was instantly met with a loud roar and the screams of Pacifica and Grenda, in the background.

"We found mama!" Mabel answered through the walky-talky. "HELP!" the reception was then disconnected and Dipper panicked. At least now, they had a higher confidence interval that the egg would most likely belong to the Gobblewonker. Dipper grabbed the keys off of the table. He was still visibly panicked.

"Oh man! Guys we gotta save them!"

"Right behind ya!" McGucket said, grabbing his tagging equipment and night vision goggles. Dipper nodded and began to run to the truck. Candy grabbed what she needed and followed suit.

 _ **Lake Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

Dipper, Candy and McGucket were now on the shores of the lake. They were all pumped up, and prepared to save the girls. They hopped onto Soos', now scratched up, boat. Once they loaded everything on, they began to set sail for Scuttlebutt Island. They were halfway there when Dipper noticed a smaller boat coming towards them on the water.

It was the girls.

The engine of the 'Mabe O' War' was enough to be just faster than the enormous beast, but it would die down, sooner or later. They were obviously trying to escape, by leaving the egg on the Shore of Scuttlebutt Island. However, it seems as though trespassing did not go over well, with the real Gobblewonker. Grenda, Mabel and Pacifica really needed some help.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" behind the small boat, the large long-necked prehistoric amphibian unleashed an ear-splitting roar. It's scaly green coloration was barely visible in the moonlight. McGucket was right about it being bigger than the fake. They really needed to think of something. Fast.

"Uhhhhh, what do we do?!" Dipper panicked. McGucket took the wheel of the vessel and began to steer towards the smaller boat. Once they were in range, McGucket threw a flare in the opposite direction of where they were. Distracted, the Gobblewonker changed its course, for the flare.

"Double-time, girls! Get on!" McGucket instructed once they were close enough to the 'Mabe O' War'. Grenda picked up both Mabel and Pacifica and jumped onto Soos' boat.

"Nice!" Candy appraised.

"THANKS CANDY!" Grenda acknowledged, "I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY HOPS!"

"Ok, let's get the hell out of here now!" Pacifica instructed. However, Candy had a plan.

"Guys, we need to tag the beast!"

"Right!" Dipper agreed. "McGucket, head towards the flare!" McGucket nodded, and began to steer.

"You guys are literally insane!" Pacifica commented.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL, PACIFICA?" Grenda asked.

"We are on the verge of a research miracle!" Candy added.

"Just the other day, we battled invisible wolves. Invisible!" Dipper tried to get Pacifica to see just how brave she actually was. "You were literally the one who had the plan and everything! You shouldn't be afraid!" Pacifica really appreciated the pep-talk, but that wasn't the case.

"I'm not afraid of it!" Pacifica exclaimed. The rest of the squad was confused.

"Kids, I-i-imma thinkin' we need some sorta plan here!" McGucket began frantically, but the teens were too caught up in drama.

"Then what's your deal?" Candy interrogated. Before Pacifica could respond, the Gobblewonker appeared a little over 100 feet away. Everyone began to scream as it roared and barred its teeth at them. Less than 10 seconds after in re-surfaced, it submerged itself, into the depths of the lake again. In the process of this, there was a giant wave that rippled its way toward the boat. Everyone except Pacifica hit the deck. The wave rocked the boat, tremendously, causing Pacifica to lose her footing at the end of the boat.

"AHH!" she wailed, before falling into the lake. Once the waves subsided, everyone got up and rushed over to where she was.

"PACIFICA!" Grenda called out. Pacifica was floating around, on the left side of the boat, 30 feet away. Mabel pushed Grenda out of the way.

"Paz!" Mabel called out, "Paz, swim this way!"

"I – I – !" Pacifica kept getting pulled under by the current. "I ca – !" she was almost pulled under, and everyone realized why she had been so groggy all evening.

"She cannot swim!" Candy exclaimed. They began to panic even harder.

"Dang! How did I not see that one coming?!" Dipper began to question his keen observational skills when the Gobblewonker showed up again. This time, it jumped over the boat. Everyone screamed and couldn't think. Dipper went to consult Mabel, but she was busy, taking off her sweater and rolling up her jeans.

"Mabel! What are you doing?!" Dipper questioned, although he knew exactly what she was planning to do.

"I was on the swim team, once." Mabel declared. She ran towards the edge and dove in, after Pacifica. Once she was in the water, Dipper, Candy, Grenda and McGucket rushed to the side of the boat.

"You quit after like 3 practices, claiming the outfits weren't great!" Dipper argued. The Gobblewonker appeared in front of them, suddenly, severing the view of Mabel and Pacifica. It roared and fell over, moving the boat further away from the two girls.

"Guys!" Candy called out, over the noise. Mabel briefly turned around, and saw the boat was further away.

"Nuts." She said, before continuing her path to Pacifica. It was dark as night, underwater, so she relied on hearing the blonde splash about. When she got to her, Pacifica looked just about ready to pass out. "Hang on, Paz." Mabel told her. Pacifica mumbled something totally incoherent. Mabel began to just float about, with Pacifica in her arms. Now, they were much closer to land than the others, so Mabel was relying on the current, to wash them ashore. They were doing okay, and would be just fine. However, it was a nightmare, back on Soos' boat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Gobblewonker was circling the boat now. There was nowhere to go. Realizing the only option, McGucket loaded up his tagging gun, and began to aim. He didn't wanna lose another chance to study this creature. Candy stopped him.

"What if it comes back towards us and kills us?! Don't shoot it now!"

"We've gotta!" McGucket told her. Just then, Dipper picked up the flare gun. It had one shot left in it.

"McGucket! Shoot it now!" Dipper instructed. Candy put her trust in Dipper and hid behind him. Grenda was hiding in the storage unit. Dipper called out to her and told her to get ready to steer the boat out of there, when ready. Grenda obliged, and took her position. McGucket began to take aim again. He waited for the beast to surface.

"Get ready, fellas!" McGucket told them. The beast resurfaced and McGucket had a clear shot. He fired and hit the Gobblewonker, directly in its neck. The beast roared in agony, confirming the tag's entry. "Get 'er goin, Grenda!" McGucket instructed. Grenda began to leave and Dipper fired the flare gun. Just as planned, the Gobblewonker headed back to Scuttlebutt Island and Grenda piloted the boat towards the beach.

"We dun it!" McGucket cried. Once docked back on the shore, the team began to celebrate. A series of cheers and 'we just dodged death' laughs were spread amongst the four of them. Meanwhile, a few feet away, Mabel and Pacifica were lying on their backs, staring at the night sky. Pacifica began to speak through her labored breaths.

"T…thanks Mabe –!" Pacifica was cut off by a fit of her own coughs. Mabel sat them both up and rubbed her back.

"You're very welcome!" Mabel responded, in her cheery tone. Pacifica laughed nervously. Just then, McGucket, Candy, Dipper and Grenda sandwiched Pacifica and Mabel in between them. Before Mabel could ask, Grenda said,

"SCRAPBOOK-ORTUNITY!" and snapped a pic of the whole group. They all smiled and laughed. However the only person not laughing was Pacifica, who realized that Mabel was soaked and only in a bra and tight jeans. Pacifica felt herself blush and suddenly, time stopped.

"Nuts." Pacifica uttered, quietly, to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Swear I Ain't A Criminal (Pt. 1)

 _ **The Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

Mabel was lying upside down, on the rugged old seat that Stan was so addicted to. It had been a few days since the 'Gobblewonker' incident. She was watching the 10th season of 'Why You Ackin' So Cray Cray?' She was alone, because Dipper was at Pacifica's, Grenda was at work, and Candy was having brunch with her parents. Grenda and Candy said they'd show up later, but apparently Dipper would be at Paz's for a while, because she has some sort of giant videogame theatre. Mabel sighed.

She knew Dipper didn't like Pacifica that way, but she didn't know if Pacifica being overly nice to everyone was to get closer to Dipper or not. She'd definitely be heartbroken if Pacifica was madly in love with her brother. Her number two. Her first best friend. Melody, at this moment, walked into the room. She saw how down Mabel was and decided to try her hand at getting closer to the twins.

"Hey, Mabes." Melody greeted. Mabel groaned in response and Melody just giggled and plopped herself down beside the brunette. "What's on your mind?"

"Everyyyyyyyything!" Mabel drawled out, in an overdramatic tone. Melody laughed.

"Well I got some time." Melody made herself comfortable. "Lay it on me, sugar." Melody patted her lap. Mabel decided to move from her spot and rest her head on Melody's lap.

"Well, the thing is, I have this huge…well not huge, but significant crush on someone and…I don't think she likes me." Mabel explained. Melody knew of Mabel's sexuality, and was fully supporting it.

"So it's a girl, huh?" Melody asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Mabel nodded sadly. "Is that the main fear you have? Because it's 2016 now." Melody assured, "Sure it's not amazing, but look at Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland." Mabel just sighed.

"Yeah, but that whole acceptance thing ain't the issue, here." Mabel told her. "I think she likes Dipper." Melody made an 'O' shape with her mouth, and nodded in understanding.

"I see." Melody really didn't see that one coming. "Does Dipper like her?" Mabel shook her head.

"Nah. He knows I'm into her, and she's not his type." Mabel assured. "I just don't want her to hate me because if she does like him, what if she blames me for being the reason he doesn't?" Mabel buried her face into Melody's lap and sobbed lightly. "I'm so stressed! I hate being stressed!" Melody patted the discouraged teen on the back.

"Have you even talked to this girl?" Melody asked, "She and Dipper could probably be the most platonic friends ever." Mabel just sighed because Melody was right. She hadn't spent any time alone with Paz. She guessed that if she really wanted to get to the bottom of this, she should.

She needed a plan.

 _ **The 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Northwest Manor**_

"You're cheating!" Dipper scolded Pacifica, as she tossed the basketball from her spot, at the free throw line, sinking yet another basket. They were in Pacifica's private basketball court, and Dipper was losing, profusely. The score was now twenty to nothing. Pacifica let out an obnoxious laugh.

"It's not cheating, if I'm actually better, Dorker." When the ball was back on the ground, she picked it up and tossed it at him. It basically sucker punched him in the stomach and he groaned. Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Jeez, lighten up. I was checking it."

"I think I need to be checked by a doctor." Dipper coughed and went to grab a drink of water. Pacifica sighed and joined her opponent on the bench.

"I think I need a new workout buddy." Pacifica joked. Dipper nodded.

"Why don't you ask Mabel?" Dipper asked, as he took a swig of his water bottle. Pacifica froze. Not realizing the blonde's blank expression, he continued. "She plays enough sports. It might actually be challenging for you. You guys did have that whole rivalry thing, going on." He paused when he saw Pacifica was beet red.

"I, uh, d-don't think that's a good idea." She stammered. "And yeah, that whole rivalry thingy…not fun." She started to fidget with her own water bottle. Dipper wasn't an idiot, despite Pacifica's high probability of contesting that statement.

"You sure?" Dipper tested, "She'll be great competition." Pacifica looked like she was panicking, internally.

"Positive." Pacifica then got up, and pulled Dipper up with her. "Come on, Dorker. I'm done with sports for today. Let's play some games, yeah?" Even though she phrased the suggestion as a question, she was pushing him into the manor. Dipper was getting curious. He wasn't letting his hypothesis drop so easily.

He needed a plan.

 _ **Grenda's House, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

Mabel was outside of Grenda's house. Grenda was supposed to meet her at the Shack, after work, but Mabel needed to start planning now. She was about to knock on the door when she heard heavy footsteps come up behind her.

"MABEL?" Grenda asked, surprised. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO YOUR PLACE, TO FINISH THE 11TH SEASON OF 'WHY YOU ACKIN' SO CRAY CRAY?'"

"Change of plans, girlfriend!" Mabel said, dragging her friend with her, towards Candy's house.

 _ **The 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Northwest Manor**_

"Hey, Pacifica?" Dipper asked, while the blonde was looking for her virtual reality gameplay helmet.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your phonebook?" Dipper questioned. Pacifica looked puzzled but instructed one of her man servants to lead him to the phone book, anyway.

"I guess. I need to find the stupid second helmet, anyway." Pacifica went back to looking for it, and Dipper followed…Hans? Han? He wasn't very familiar with Pacifica's staff yet. There were too many of them, and they were always different each visit, to him.

When Dipper was lead to the phonebook, he thanked the servant and began to look for the name he was dreading to ask for help. The phone rang a total of four times, before a familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Gideon, I need a favor."

 _ **The Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls, Oregon**_

"Mabel, what is this plan anyway?" Candy questioned, confused, as to what exactly was going on.

"DOES IT INVOLVE VIOLENCE?" Grenda asked, excitedly. Mabel just shook her head.

"No girls," Mabel said, as she walked over to the whiteboard she purchased, a few minutes ago, for this exact occasion. "It's about romance." Mabel told them, writing down 'romance' and underlining it for emphasis. Grenda and Candy groaned, loudly. "What?" Mabel asked.

"WE AREN'T 12 ANYMORE, MABES!" Grenda answered.

"I thought we have moved passed this stage?" Candy said, referring to their chat, at the beginning of this summer. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"This is different girls." Mabel said, seriously. She began to write down a name on the board.

 _PACIFICA_

Grenda and Candy gasped loudly.

"MABEL…"

"You like _Pacifica_?!"

"I know, I know, it's totally weird, but I do!" She explained. "I don't know guys, she's sorta changed. Most importantly, I find her, like, really attractive." Mabel admitted to her closest friends. "I understand if you guys think I'm crazy, 'cause most people do." Mabel pondered that for a second. "No idea why though."

Waddles squealed, from somewhere in the room.

"Thanks, Waddles!" Mabel acknowledged. "But yeah, if you don't wanna help me, I get it." Mabel offered, sadly. Suddenly, she felt Grenda's hand on her shoulder. Candy grabbed Mabel's face, and forced the brunette to look at her.

"We will help you."

"BESTIES FOR LIFE!" Mabel brought her friends into a group hug.

"You guys rock!" Mabel told them. Then she decided it was time to get down to business. "So, here's what we're gonna do…"

 _ **The 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Northwest Manor**_

"Dipper Pines! What a treat." Gideon began some needless banter. "Ya know, I was so upset I couldn't make it to the Shack to greet y'all." He let out a little laugh. "To what do I owe this…pleasure?" Gideon asked.

"I need a favor, man, alright?" Dipper was getting restless. Pacifica could walk in at any time. "Do you still have an unrequited love for Mabel?"

"Of course not, why, why would you possibly think…" he shook his head and sighed, "…okay, so I went a tad overboard with that." Dipper scoffed.

"Do you know what 'a tad' means?"

"Hush, boy! 'Course I know what it means!" Gideon defended. "But no, I don't like her anymore." Gideon answered.

"Could you pretend to?" Dipper asked, desperately.

"And what do I get in return?" Gideon asked. He didn't sound as deceiving as before. Dipper guessed that after growing up a bit, his weird thing about being evil was done.

"A favor." Dipper replied, simply. Gideon pondered this for a little.

"Fine, boy. No restrictions on the favor?" he tried.

"None." Dipper agreed.

"Where and when?" Gideon asked.

"The new Northwest Manor. And as soon as possible."

 _ **En route from the Mystery Shack to the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Northwest Manor…**_

Mabel, Candy and Grenda's plan was simple: spend a regular girl's day out (with the exception of Dipper, of course) with Pacifica. It seemed easy enough. Mabel just needed to make sure that Pacifica wasn't, in fact, falling for Dipper, like she feared. But what did that mean for Mabel, if Pacifica didn't like Dipper? Did that mean she was to go for Pacifica? Mabel shook that thought away. _One step at a time, girl,_ Mabel thought, _one step at a time._

They were approaching their destination when a light blue station wagon pulled up beside them. Dust and tiny debris, making a sort of temporary fog, when it stopped in front of them. The back passenger window began to roll down. The three girls were confused.

"Gideon?" Mabel asked, shocked. The boy looked pretty much the same, except he was older. He was wearing a stupid bolo tie and his stupid baby blue tuxedo. Mabel rolled her eyes. _Is it possible that his hair became more obnoxious?_ Mabel asked herself.

"Hi there, ladies! Guess what." Gideon did some random gesture, to indicate his presence. "It's lil' old me!"

"What are you doing here, Gideon?" Candy questioned.

"YEAH, WHAT GIVES?" Grenda shouted.

"I was invited to Northwest Manor, silly." Gideon answered. "Where are y'all off to?"

"SAME PLACE." Grenda told him. Gideon didn't know Mabel and her friends were coming. Dipper didn't tell him this.

"Hmm…well then, y'all want a lift?" He asked, genuinely. The girls just shrugged and got into the station wagon with that weird kid.

Mabel was confused.

This was not a part of her plan.

 _ **The 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Northwest Manor**_

Pacifica was beyond confused as to why, exactly, people just invited themselves over. Gideon was here, Grenda was here, Candy as well…and then Mabel. God. Mabel was here. Pacifica was angry, confused and very nervous.

"I didn't know there was a party…at _my_ house…" Pacifica said, distastefully.

"Sorry," Mabel offered, "Guess we all just got bored."

"I'D RATHER BE WATCHING TV." Grenda admitted, before Mabel hit her in the stomach. Grenda started to double over in pain.

"Don't show weakness, Grenda." Candy advised.

"GRBLGH." Mumbled Grenda.

"Well, why don't we all go play some games, yeah?" Dipper asked the group. Everyone mostly shrugged and made grunts of approval. Pacifica started to lead everyone to the game room. She tried to play it cool, despite not knowing why everyone was here. She also became very discomforted when she heard Gideon flirt with Mabel.

"So, Mabel, it sure is nice to see ya again, after all these years." Gideon began.

"Yeah, ditto." Mabel replied, plainly.

"You sure turned out prettier than last time I saw you." Gideon added, and Mabel blushed.

"Oh, thanks." She replied, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. Pacifica was fuming. She then placed herself in between Mabel and Gideon (much to Mabel's approval).

"So, Gids," Pacifica began playful banter with the pudgy pale boy, "still acting like a creep, I see?" Pacifica stared daggers into the boy's soul and he shuddered. He quickly retreated to Dipper's side, and watched Pacifica basically drag Mabel along with her.

"What is up with her?" Gideon asked Dipper. "She seems bitchier than usual." Gideon paused, "Wait, what am I doing here again?" Dipper looked around him, quickly, and yanked Gideon into a corner with him. Dipper made him swear that he wouldn't tell a soul. Gideon nodded, curiously.

"I have reason to believe Pacifica has feelings for my sister." Dipper told him. "And Mabel reciprocates, immensely." Gideon gasped rather loudly.

"I didn't know Pacifica had Sapphic desires." Gideon said. "I mean Mabel, sure, but Pacifica?! Pacifica _Northwest_?!" Gideon just couldn't comprehend this new information.

"I'm not too sure, but I have at least 70% confidence on this one."

"So I'm supposed to make Pacifica jealous?" Gideon asked, for clarification. Dipper nodded.

"Oh, yes." Dipper said, with a wicked grin.

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
